Thank You Story :: Thanks To Believe For Me
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: First Story : Special Fict BumTeuk Story... RnR please... Mian kalo jelek...


Part 1 :: BumTeuk Story

_**Thanks To Believe For Me**_

Cast : Kibum & Leeteuk

Pairing : BumTeuk *Masuk gak nama pairingnya?*

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nya BumTeuk, masih ada story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

.

.

.

Pov :: Kibum

Aku berdiri menatap sebuah bangunan –gedung- yang sangat tinggi di kota Gwangju. Gedung yang sudah biasa disebut dengan gedung pencakar langit. Yya, Sharp Star City. Tempat yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan. Tempat dimana semuanya menungguku. Tempat yang begitu hangat. Tempat yang penuh dengan tawa dan kebersamaan.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Memasuki lift dan berhenti di lantai 12. Aku berjalan ke sebuah pintu apartemen. Aku hanya berdiri menatap pintu apartemen itu. Kosong. Terdengar sepi. Yya, tentu saja, mereka semua pasti sedang bekerja.

Aku terus menatap pintu itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku kesini. Aku pun tidak ingat kapan aku benar-benar pergi keluar dari dalam ruangan yang pintunya sedang kupandangi ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali aku pergi dari aku ingat, dari pembuatan album Sorry, Sorry sampai berakhirnya Super Show 3, bahkan pembuatan album kellima. Bukankah itu waktu yang sangat lama..?

Apakah semuanya masih menungguku..? Super Junior... ELF...

Apakah leaderitu masih mengizinkanku untuk tetap di Super Junior...?

Leader Leeteuk... Apakah dia masih percaya padaku..? Apakah dia masih menungguku..? Orang itu...

Aku ingat sekali bahkan terekam jelas difikiranku. Saat dia mengizinkanku untuk mengejar mimpiku dan vakum sementara dari kegiatan Super Junior. Saat dia bilang dia mempercayaiku yang pasti kembali, dan juga saat dia bilang akan menungguku disini. Apakah ia masih seperti itu..?

Dan aku sangatingin dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Kata-kata yang selalu membuatku tetap ingin berada disini, 'karena aku adalah Hyung-mu...'.

_FLASHBACK_

"Kibum..!" Pangiil seseorang ketika aku sedang sarapan. Ya, ini dorm kami, Super Junior. Aku menoleh kebelakang menatapnya sambi tersenyum. "Nae, hyung?" Ternyata dia leader kami, Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku boleh bicara sesuatu padamu?" Leeteuk hyung duduk di seberang kursikudan menuangkan cereal ke mangkuknya yang di siram dengan susu vanilla.

"Tentu. Ada apa hyung?" Balasku.

"Kau akan ikut dalam album ketiga Super Junior, kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Baru saja aku ingin membicarakan ini dengannya, ia sudah menanyakannya duluan. Akhirnya aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne, hyung. Aku akan ikut."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa, hyung..?"

Leeteuk hyung menatapku. "Jangan berbohong, Kibum. Aku tau kau banyak jadwal diluar Super Junior, kan?"

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Yang dikatakannya memang benar, aku memang banyak jadwal diluar Super Junior. "Hyung.." Panggilku.

"Um?"

"Mianhae... Aku memang jadwal diluar, shooting dan membintangi CF. Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk ikut di album ketiga nanti. Aku janji, hyung..."

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum padaku. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearahku. Ia menepuk bahuku lembut. "Kibum, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk disana. Bukankah yang kau impikan akan segera tercapai? Kuharap kau tidak akan berhenti di tengah-tengah..."

Aku menengadah menatapnya. Matanya sangat teduh. Aku memang tak bisa berkata lain padanya. Dia selalu tau.

"Jika itu memang impianmu, maka raihlah, Kibum..." Lanjutnya.

Aku kembali menatapnya. Dia masih tersenyum. Sungguh leader yang sempurna."Hyung, benarkah boleh? Kenapa kau biarkan aku melakukan itu?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah hyung-mu. Seorang hyung tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk dongsaengnya. Jika menurutmu akting itu adalah yang terbaik yang memang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, maka lakukanlah. Aku mendukungmu...?" Dia mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut.

Aku berdiri. Memeluk malaikat tak bersayap basahi pundaknya denga air mataku. "Hyung, gomawo... Aku janji akan ikut di album ketiga ini, aku janji hyung..."

Leeteuk hyung hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

Pembuatan album ketiga selesai. Sorry, Sorry. Tapi sepertinya, aku akan melukai mereka dengan apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang. Aku melanggar janjiku pada malaikat Super Junior. Apa dia akan marah?

"Hyung..." Kuketuk pintu kamar Leeteuk hyung,

"Ne, masuklah, Kibum..."

Aku memasuki kamar Leeteuk hyung. Putih. Hanya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan. Semua milik Leeteuk hyung yang ada disini berwarna putih. Melambangkan seorang malaikat. Dan juga biru muda. Ahh, itu pasti warna Donghae hyung. Mereka berdua benar-benar cocok. Berada di kamar ini bagaikan di langit biru yag dihiasi awan putih.

"Ada apa, Kibum?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung yang sudah duduk di kasurnya. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemana Donghae hyung?" Kucoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Dia sedang keluar bersama Heechul dan Eunhyuk." Jawabnya.

"Ooo..." Aku mengangguk. "Hyung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan..."

Leeteuk hyung menatapku. "Mwo?"

Aku menrik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. "Aku minta maaf... Aku tidak bisa ikut dalam promo albumSorry, Sorry. Juga aku tidak akan bisa bergabung di Super Show 2 nanti..." Ucapku sambil menunduk. Bisa kurasakan sentuhan hangat dibahuku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Kudapati ia sedang tersenyum, kenapa?

"Aku tau. Aku mengizinkanmu.. pergilah..."

Aku menatpnya heran. "Hyung...?"

"Nae, gwaenchana, Kibum. Pergilah. Sudah kubilangkan, jika akting merupakan hal yang terbaik untukmu saat ini, ma lakukanlah..." Tatapan matanya, sentuhan tangannya, senyuman diwajahnya, benar-benar membuatku tidak menyangka jika aku memiliki hyung dan leader yang bagaikan malaikat ini.

Aku memeluknya. "Mianhae, aku tidak menepati janjiku..."

Leeteuk hyung menggeleng. "kau menepati janjimu. Kau ikut serta dalam album ini. Kau tidak berjanji untuk ikut promosi dan super show kan?"

Aku terdiam. Tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku ini hyung-mu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu..." Lanjutnya. "Tapi jangan lama, kau masih anggota Suoer Junior..."

"Hyung, aku janji. Aku tidak akan lama dan akan kembali secepatnya..."

"Ne, aku percaya padamu..."

Seorang hyung yang sempurna.

.

Lagi.

Aku tau, aku pasti benar-benar akan membuat mereka kecewa. Apalagi orang itu. Dan lagi, aku melanggar janjiku. Maaf, hyung...

"Kibum...!" Panggil seseorang. Suara itu... Aku menoleh kebelakang. Leeteuk hyung! "Kau disini? Aku senang kau kembali..." Senyuman indah terukir di wajahnya. Aku balas tersenyum. "Kau merimduka dorm? Sayangnya, mereka belum pulang..."

"Hyung... Mianhae..." Aku menunduk. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Dia pasti marah padaku karena aku melanggar janjiku lagi. Sudah satu setengah tahun aku membuat mereka menunggu. Dan kini, aku datang hanya untuk ini...

Sentuhan itu lagi. Kurasakan dikepalaku. Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kudapati dia sedang tersenyum. Lagi. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengizinkanmu lagi." Ucapnya singkat.

"Hyung tau?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kau tidak bisa ikut dalam pembuatan album keempat dan tidak bisa ikut di super show selanjutnya. Juga tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam konser besar SM Ent, SMTown Live Concert."

"Hyung... Mianhae... Lagi-lagi aku mengecewakan kalian dan ELF. " Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menunduk. Pelukan hangat itu kurasakan lagi.

"Kibum, bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ini hyung-mu. Seorang hyung hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dongsaengnya. Dan seorang leader hanya ingin anggotanya merasa aman dan nyaman. Jika mimpimu masih belum tercapai dan kau belum puas demgan apa yang kau dapat saat ini, maka kejarlah sekarang. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu..."

Aku menatap matanya dalam. "Kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun hyung percaya pada dongsaengnya, dan leader percaya pada anggotanya..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tau, suatu saat kau pasti benar-benar akan kembali. Pintu dorm selalu terbuka untukmu. Akan selalu ada kamar kosong untukmu. Kau adalah sebagian dari tubuh Super Junior. Jika kau sudah menggapai mimpimu, datang dan kembalilah kesini..."

Pelukan hangat ini tidak akan kulupakan.

"Aku janji hyung, aku akan kembali..."

Lagi-lagi aku berjanji padanya. Apakah kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku?

_FLASHBACK, end_

Kutatap pintu itu.

Kapa terakhir aku tidur disini? Aku lupa. Sepertinya aku memang pergi cukup lama.

Apakah mereka masih percaya dan mendukungku? Seorang anggota yang selalu bolos di setiap kegiatan grup-nya. Tapi tetap saja mereka selalu memasukan namaku di urutan nama anggota Super Junior.

Kali ini, aku akan kembali!

Kuatur nafasku pelan. Baru saja aku akan menyentuh knop pinru apartemen itu, seseorang dari dalam membuka pintunya. Dan aku benar-benar kaget melihatnya. Leaderku kini sedang tersenyum kearahku. "Kibum... Sudah kuduga itu kau..."

Langsung saja aku peluk malaikatku itu. Dia balas memelukku. "Hyung, sekarang aku kembali. Maaf, membuatmu dan yang lainnya menungguk terlalu lama."

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang, kini kurasakan lagi.

"Ayo, masuk." Ajak Leeteuk hyung. Aku menganguk dan mengikuti langkahnya. Kami duduk di kursi ruang tengah tempat biasa semua anggota berkumpul. Tapi kini hanya ada aku dan Leeteuk hyung.

"Sepi..." Ucapku sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Mereka tentunya ada jadwal masing-masing..."Leeteuk hyung membawakan teh hangat untukku.

"Lalu, hyung sendiri tidak ada jadwal?" Tanyaku menatapnya.

Leeteuk hyung menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tau. Hari ini aku tidak ingin beraktifitas. Aku ingin di dorm. Jadi aku mengosongkan jadwalku hari ini." Jawabnya.

"Um?"

"Hatiku berkata seperti akan ada yang pulang kesini. Aku percaya itu. Aku ingin menyambutnya. Dan entah kenapa, aku percaya orang itu adalah kau, Kibum..."

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku terlalu lama pergi. Aku terlalu lama meninggalkan aktifitasku di Super Junior. Aku terlalu lama merepotkanmu. Apakah aku masih punya tempat disini?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini air mataku menetes.

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu disini. Kau milik Super Junior. Kau memiliki posisi kekal disini..."

Aku menatapnya. Tidak ada kekesalan atau kemarahan di matanya. Leader yang sangat sempurna menurutku.

"Gomawo... Gomawo... Hyung, terimakasih sudah percaya padaku..." Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. "Aku akan benar-benar kembali sekarang. Aku tidak ingi membuat hyung lelah dengan janjiku lagi. Aku janji hyung, aku akan tetap di Super Junior..."

Leeteuk hyung tersenyum pasti. "Aku akan selalu percaya padamu, Kibum..."

Baiklah, aku akan bersama Super Junior mulai sekarang. Aku akan melewatkan waktuku bersama Super Junior dan ELF...

Gomawo, hyung... Thanks To Believ For Me...

.

.

.

Hayooo, gimana story pertama-ku? Ini buka series lhooo... Hanya story... Hehe...

Aneh ya? Kurang seru? Sudah kuduga...

Selanjutnya EunTeuk... Ditunggu...

REVIEW...?


End file.
